Captured
by 2People
Summary: Written by Tia of 2People. AU. John Winchester went too far to get information on the YED; torturing a merman. Will Sam and Bobby be able to help the poor merman? HURT/ MERMAN DEAN! ANGRY BOBBY AND SAM!  This is NOT related to my Tail Verse at all.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! Ok so this is a new story, I hope you guys like it:) I know that this story has Dean as a merman in it but it isn't related to my Tail verse at all, I promise you. I also know that I have three others stories to work on but I had this idea for a while and I just had to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Supernatural sadly:( **

Chapter 1. Why? Sams. Pov.

When I left my Dad to go to college I thought that, that was my ticket for a normal life. I was on the road to becoming a lawyer, I was with a woman I would die for, and I actually had friends that I could keep; but that all changed on November second.

Bobby came to my apartment a few days earlier saying that he needed help with something; I couldn't refuse. We went to Jericho and hunted a Woman in White, finding out that the only way to defeat her was to take her to her house. After that Bobby brought me back to Stanford, saying how proud he was of me for trying to be successful and to keep in touch. When I went back into the apartment I heard the shower running, so I automatically assumed that she was in the bathroom. I decided to relax on the bed and wait for her. I laid down with my eyes closed and a moment later I felt something wet drip onto my forehead. When I opened my eyes I saw Jess pined to the ceiling, her stomach slashed open and bleeding. As I yelled her name she lit on fire and I was too shocked to move and try to save her. I heard the door burst open and felt rough hands pull me off the bed and out of the apartment.

Bobby saved me that night, and ever since then we have been hunting together. Its been four months and my whole life has changed. I don't want to go back to college; I just want to kill the fucking bastard that killed my Mom, burned my four year old brother Dean alive, and killed the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"Why are we even doing this Bobby?" I ask, looking to the man I always thought of as a second father.

"When I called your Dad there was something wrong with his voice…" I cut him off.

"He probably got too friendly with Jack of Jose before you called." Bobby looks me in the eye, a serious expression on his face.

"I heard a pain filled moan in the background Sam, and it wasn't the TV." I narrow my eyes slightly.

"What?" He sighs, and looks back to the road.

"While you were at college your Daddy got a little….desperate for information involving yellow eyes." He drives onto the off ramp and turns right into Forman North Dakota.

"Desperate how?"

"He started to torture supernatural creatures."

"How is that a bad thing?" He stops at a four way stop; looking both ways quickly before going.

"Did John ever tell you about untouchables?" I shake my head no. "There are two types of supernatural creatures out there Sam; the ones we hunt and the ones we leave alone."

"Wait what do you mean by the ones we leave alone?" He groans in frustration.

"Ok let me rephrase this; what we hunt are considered monsters, but there are certain creatures that are harmless." The car is silent while I think this through. How can there be Supernatural creatures that we don't hunt?

"How can supernatural creatures be harmless?" I ask several minutes later.

"There are three different supernatural creatures that don't kill people; sometimes during desperate times they actually help hunters." Bobby explains, turning left onto a dirt road. "Elf's, Gargoyles, and Merpeople."

"Why haven't I ever heard of them?" He chuckles.

"Most of them, especially the merpeople, fear hunters and stay away from humans as much as possible." I nod.

"So you think dad is torturing one of these things now" he nods.

"He's done it before." He stops the car and kills the engine. "This is where you tracked his cell phone?"

"Yep." I point to the map and he nods. We both get out of the car and look at the building in front of us. The building is an abandoned barn, the red paint pretty much rubbed off and moss growing on the side.

"Ready?" he asks, grabbing his shotgun from the trunk.

"Do you really think you'll need that?" he gives me a pointed look.

"It's John Winchester we're talking about." I roll my eyes.

"Fi.." I'm cut off by a pain filled scream coming from the barn. I make eye contact with Bobby, he looks worried. "Shit!" We run to the barn and knock the door down; what I see stops my in my tracks.

A man with a dark purple tail and dirty cropped blonde hair is hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. His chest is red and bruised, blood and burns covering the front and sides of his body. His tail has a hole on the side where his right left thigh would be if he had legs, blood coming out of it. I look into his green eyes to see pure fear and pain in them, tears escaping.

"John what the hell are you doing!" Bobby asks, sounding shocked. I look over to the right to see my Dad, a red hot iron poker in his hand.

"He knows something Bobby." My dad answers, looking at the merman then back to Bobby. "The son of a bitch knows something, he just won't tell me no matter what I do."

"Dad…" I say, finally finding my voice. While I was growing up I hated the fact that all my Dad could think about was hunting, but at least back then he seemed like a moral hunter, but now its seems like it was all a lie.

"Sammy?" he drops the poker to the ground and looks at me with a dazed expression.

"Why would you do this?" he shakes his head and walks towards me. As he takes a step closer I take a step closer back.

"John, you know that this is wrong. This merman didn't do anything…" He's cut off.

"He knows something about the fucking yellow eyed bastard, it needs to die Bobby!" Dad grabs the poker again and walks back to the merman. The creature cries in fear as Dad brings his arm with the poker back.

"John" Bobby states, walking up to my Dad and pointing the shotgun at his head, "step away or I will shoot you." Dad chuckles and turns to face Bobby.

"You would really shoot your friend over a supernatural thing?" Bobby brings the shotgun to his chest.

"I don't know what happened to you John, but the Winchester I met years ago would never do this." Bobby brings the shotgun up and whacks him in the head with it, knocking him to the ground. I run over to him and look down at him. "I just knocked him out Sam." I nod then look up to the merman.

"Bobby we need to get him down." He looks up at the chains holding the hurt man in the air.

"Stay here to catch him ok?" I nod and Bobby runs to the side of the barn.

"Hey" I touch his purple tail lightly; he flinches at my touch and whimpers. "Hey its ok alright, we're getting you out of here." He looks me in the eye. "I promise we wont hurt you." he nods and closes his eyes as I grab onto his tail gently, ready to catch him when he starts to fall.

"Ready Sam?" Bobby asks, grabbing onto a switch.

"Ya." He flips it down and I take the weight of the merman in my arms, being careful with his injuries. "There you go." I say as I lay him onto the ground. He brings his arms down and winces as he does.

"Hey" Bobby says, crouching down next to him slowly. "Do you understand English?" the merman nods, coughing. "What's your name?"

"D-Dean." His raspy voice says, making me flinch slightly at the name.

"Well Dean, we're going to get you out of here and make you better ok." He coughs some more, rubbing his tail lightly with his fingers, not able to move his arms. "Lets get you free huh?" Bobby loosens the chains from around his wrists and pulls them off of him. He throws the chains away from us and grabs the flask of holy water from his pocket. "Do you want to drink this or have it poured on your tail?"

"T-tail." Bobby nods, opening the flask and pouring it slowly over the upper part of his dry, scaly tail. Dean breaths in deeply and closes his eyes. "That better?" he nods.

"Bobby we need to get him out of here." He stands up, grabbing his shot gun.

"I'll get the back seat ready with wet towels, can you carry him?" I nod. "Be quick." He runs out of the barn and I look back to Dean.

"Dean, I'm going to carry you out of here ok?" He nods. "If anything hurts let me know." I wrap my right arm around his back, and bring the other one under his tail. I bring him closer to my chest and he gasps in pain. "What's wrong?" he takes a deep breath and shakes his head. I stand up fully a moment later and watch his facial expression. "You ok?" he nods, resting his head tiredly on my shoulder. I start to walk out of the barn when I hear his voice.

"Thank you."

END OF CHAPTER 1. So what did you guys think? You like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! Thank you guys who are reading this story, I didn't think people would like it:) Now here's chapter two, let me know what you guys think! **

Chapter 2. Wounds. Sams Pov.

"Is he still asleep?" Bobby asks. I look behind me to see Dean leaning against the back door with his eyes closed, his tail covered in wet towels.

"Ya he is." Bobby sighs as he turns left. "How did Dad even get him?"

"This is John Winchester we're talking about son." He turns right into his junkyard and stops the car in front of the porch. He kills the engine and turns in his seat to face me. "We need to bring him to one of the beds to clean his wounds." I nod.

"How long can he last without water?"

"He can live without water; he'll just get really sick if he does." Neither of us talk for a few moments, the only sounds coming from Dean's breathing. "I'll get the door open and grab the first aid kit; can you bring him up to the guest room?"

"Yeah sure." He gets out of the car and hurries to the house, leaving the door wide open as he retreats inside. I look back at Dean and take a deep breath, looking at the huge splotch of blood on the towel keeping his tail moist. _Should I wake him up so he knows what's going on or let him sleep?_ I reach my hand to touch his shoulder, shaking it lightly. "Dean" he moans, "Dean you need to wake up." His eyes flutter open and he looks at my hand touching my shoulder. He flinches back, whimpering in fear. "Dean I'm not going to hurt you, remember?" he looks me in the eye, and realization reaches his eyes. He nods and relaxes. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty." I nod, chuckling at his choice of words; who would have thought a merman could talk like a human?

"That's understandable," I look at his hand rubbing the side of his purple tail. "I need to carry you upstairs." He looks me in the eye.

"Water?" he asks.

"Yeah you'll get to be in the water soon, we just wanna clean your wounds first." He thinks about what I said then nods a moment later. "Hold on a moment." I get out of the car and run around to the back door he's leaning against. "I'm going to open the door," He nods, weakly taking hold of the drivers' seat. When I open the door he falls backwards, right into my arms. "You ok?" he nods. I pull him out of the car slowly and stand up once he's fully in my arms. He wraps his arms around my neck to keep himself balances, his head resting on my shoulder. "Is this ok?"

"Yes." I close the door with my knee and walk to the house, mindful of his tail when I walk through the door. I kick the door closed behind me and walk up the old creaking stairs.

"About time son" Bobby states, walking out of the guest room and looking at Dean. "Hey Dean." The merman looks Bobby in the eye, then drops his head back onto my shoulder. "Lets get him on the bed shall we?" I nod and follow him into the guest room. "Place him on the wet towels." I set him down gently on the bed, guiding his head to a stack of pillows.

"Bobby we need to look at his tail first" I say, pointing to the open wound.

"I'll do that while you clean up his chest wounds." I nod and we start our tasks, Bobby on the right side of the bed and me on the right.

"Dean, do you know if it's ok to use human disinfectants on you?" he looks at the bottle of peroxide in my hand and nods.

As I clean his wounds he looks into my eyes the whole time as if trying to read me or something. He tries to hide the pain, but his green eyes show right through the mask.

"Sam you finish cleaning his chest, I'm going to start the water in the tub."

"Ok." He walks out of the room quickly and I look back at Dean. I watch as he tries to pick at the bandage on his tail and I grab his wrist gently. "Don't play with that." He looks at my hand holding his wrist and nods. I let go of his hand and finish up cleaning the last wound.

"Why?" he asks a few minutes later as I pack up the first aid kit. I turn around to face him.

"Why are we helping you?" he nods. "Why wouldn't we help you?" He brings his right arm up slowly and points at me.

"His son," he states, his arm dropping back down to the bed. _He thinks that because John is my father that I'm going to hurt him. _

"You are innocent Dean, he had no right to do anything." He looks like he wants to say something but is stopped when Bobby comes back into the room.

"Sam" he points to Dean and I nod, going to pick him up slowly. "Watch his tail."

"I got it." I maneuver Dean out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Bobby walks up to Dean and gives him a friendly smile.

"Is it ok if I grab your tail so we can put you in the tub?" Dean nods. "We'll be slow." Bobby wraps his arms around Deans tail and I adjust my Dean in my arms. "On three. One, two, three." We lower him into the lukewarm water back away. Dean breathes in deeply and releases it a moment later, his face looking less pail and more relieved then before.

"Is this better?" I ask, and Dean look me in the eye.

"Thank you." He says his voice stronger then before. The room is silent for a few minutes until Bobby clears his throat.

"You've been through hell Dean, you need some sleep." Dean nods his head, leaning back against the wall. "Can we maybe talk about what happened to you when you're feeling better?"

"Yeah." Bobby nods and walks towards the door.

"Night Dean." Bobby walks into his bedroom, leaving the door open behind him.

"If you need anything just shout ok?" Dean nods. I go to exit the room but Dean calls me back. "Yes?"

"You never told me what your name was." He states.

"I'm Sam." He nods.

"Thank you for helping me Sam." I give him a small smile and exit the bathroom, going into my room down the hall. I close the door behind me and sigh; what have we gotten ourselves into?

END OF CHAPTER 2! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know :)

Next Chapter I don't know who's POV yet, Dean tells Bobby and Sam about what happened to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Thank you all who have read this and did other stuff like reviewed or added it to an alert of favorites list, you all rule! **

Chapter 3. Adjusting. Deans Pov.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to the brown thing with purple on it in Sams hand; I know that its food of some form, but the only human food I've eaten here has been eggs.

"Its called toast," he sits next to the bathtub, "Bobby thought it would be a good idea to get you to eat something other then eggs." He hands me the plate and I look at it, then back to him.

"And the purple stuff?"

"Its called grape jelly, just try it." I sigh, grabbing the side of the square in my hand and brining it up to my mouth. As I start to chew a sweet flavor explodes in my mouth. "You like it?" I look back at Sam to see him smiling at me. I nod and he chuckles as I eat the toast with gusto. "I guess you're feeling better?"

"Yeah," I hand him the plate and wipe off my face.

"That's great." The room is silent as I get the courage to speak; its so hard to try and talk about this.

"Um…" he looks me in the eye curiously, "I want to tell you about what happened to me." He's silent for a moment.

" I'll be back in a little bit ok?" I nod as he gets off the floor and leaves the room.

It's been three days since they saved me, and I'm so grateful for their kindness. I was raised to be wary of humans, told that they could attack us one day despite the peace treaty between our kind and theirs, but these two make everything I was taught a lie. I'm something supernatural and they treat me with respect, like I'm one of them. They sit down with me, feed me, look at my injuries, and just talk to me about random things.

"Hey Dean" I'm shaken from my thoughts by Bobby walking into the bathroom carrying a chair behind him. "So Sam told me that you were feeling better." He states, sitting down on the chair. I nod.

"Thank you for helping me." He waves my thanks away and leans forward on his knees. Sam comes into the room a second later and leans against the counter. I look at the expression in their eyes, curiosity mixed with sadness, and I nod.

While I have been here they haven't hounded me to tell them about what happened to me. I could tell by the expression in their eyes that they wanted to demand answers as to how the hunter got me and what he did, but they didn't; they knew that it was a tricky subject and waited for when I was ready.

"Dean" I look at Sam's reassuring smile, "if you don't wanna do this you don't have to." I shake my head.

"I'd rather do it now then later." They both nod and stay quiet, ready to listen.

What the hell am I supposed to say? I know that I'm ready to tell about what was done to my but I have no idea how I should start this.

"Um…" _Think Dean. _

"Why don't you start with where you were when John got you?" Bobby says, realizing that I'm having trouble starting.

"I was swimming in the Gulf of Mexico…." Bobby cuts me off.

"You're an ocean merman?" he asks, and I nod. "Don't they usually have red tails?"

"I was saved by my parents when I was four years old. They found me unconscious on a beach, my body burned and barely breathing." I don't know why I'm telling these humans about my past, but I feel like I need to out of gratitude for them saving me.

"So you were human?" Sam asks. "So you remem…" Bobby cuts him off with a shush.

"Sam let him talk." Sam sighs in defeat, nodding for me to continue going.

"Anyway I was swimming and I got caught in a net by the shore. I was dragged onto the land and was given something to knock me out."

"So my Dad netted you?" Sam asks, sounding mad.

"No, I don't know who did it but it wasn't him; the person who did it had blonde hair. When I woke up the first thing I saw was your father." I take a deep breath and continue my story.

**Past. **

"**Oh you're awake." I feel something tighten around my wrists and groan and the dryness of my body. The man comes into my line of vision and gives me a humorless smile. "Did you sleep well?" **

"**Who are you?" I ask in a dazed tone, feeling whatever was given to me wearing off. **

"**That isn't an important question." I start to notice how dry my body is as he walks away from me and grabs something from a bag. He brings the knife into his hands and rubs the side of the blade gently. "The important question is what do you know about the Yellow Eyed Demon Dean?" I give him a confused look. **

"**The what?" He walks up to me. **

"**Don't play stupid with me you son of a bitch." He brings the knife up to the side of my tail and looks me in the eye. "Now tell me what the demon is planning, I know you know." **

"**I've never heard about…AHH!" the blade digs into the left side of my tail and twists. **

"**Dean Dean Dean" he says, "I was told that you know about the son of a bitch." **

"**How did you know my name?" **

"**Again that's not an important question." He slowly brings the blade down across my arm. "Now you are going to tell me what I want to know or you will never leave here." I look him in the eye in fear, and he laughs; taking a swig from the brown bottle in his hands. **

Present.

"He did this for four days straight, demanding answers about the demon and stabbing me." They look angry.

"Did he keep you dry the whole time?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, he knew that merpeoples tails are more sensitive when dry."

"Do you know why he got you?" Sam asks.

"I only know that he's a higher up demon because of the eye color."

"Did you try lying to get him to stop hurting you?"

"Of course I did, but he knew it was a lie and he would dig the knife deeper into my tail." They are silent for a moment until Sam leaves the room, a look of anger and betrayal on his face. "Did I say something wrong?" Bobby shakes his head.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, Sam's just having a hard time believing that his father could do this." I nod, leaning back against the wall. He gets up from his chair and squeezes my shoulder gently. "You look tired, why don't you sleep for a little bit." He gives me a small smile and exits the room, closing the door gently behind. I bring lower myself deeper into the water, and close my eyes; sighing in relief as the waters energy pulses through my body.

Even though I told them everything that happened to me I left something out. I actually did know one thing about the demon; he killed my family in my little brothers' nursery when he was six months old.

END OF CHAPTER 3! So what did you guys think? Like it? hate it? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! I'm really glad you guys like this story. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, they make me smile when I read them:) **

**Ok so the idea for this chapter came from anon's review, saying something about Dean dragging himself around on land and Sam carrying him bridal style. So because you gave me the idea the chapter is dedicated to you dude. **

**FYI: Italics mean thoughts, just wanted you people to know:) **

**P.S. I apologize for this poorly written chapter, I'm home sick and I was bored. The rest of the story will be written better I promise you. **

Chapter 4. Protective Streak. Deans Pov. Two Days Later.

"Well your tail is looking better." Bobby says with a small smile, "I don't think we need to cover it anymore." He puts his things away in a box with a red cross on it and closes it. "How's your chest feeling?"

"Better, still stings once in a while though." He nods.

"Well that's to be expected." He turns the knob on the bathtub to start the water. "I'm going to leave them uncovered for a little while, let them breath, then wrap them tonight." I feel the water rise along my tail and a sigh.

"Where's Sam?" I ask, not having seen him all day.

"He didn't really sleep last night so he's taking a nap." He stands up and places the box on the counter top. "I need to work outside for a little bit, do you think you'll be ok alone or do you want me to wait until Sam wakes up?" I shake my head.

"I don't mind being alone." He squeezes my shoulder gently.

"I'll be back in half an hour or so." He exits the bathroom, leaving the door ajar. I lean back and close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the water on my tail. I hear a clanking downstairs and a door opening. "I'LL BE BACK SOON!" I hear the door slam shut and I shake my head in amusement.

I sit there for several minute, thinking about what will happen after I get better. Will they keep me here until John is stopped? Will they bring me back to the ocean? Will I ever see them again? I know I've only known them for about a week but I've grown attached to them. Back home most of the people treated me differently because I was born human, its hard to hide with the purple tail and green eyes, but these people treat me like one of their own. I mean yes I have a tail but they don't seem to care about that. I just hope that after all of this we can stay in contact somehow because I don't want to lose them.

"N-no" My eyes shoot open as I hear a pain filled voice.

"Sam?" I turn the knob of the tub to stop the water. I listen for a few moments, trying to figure out what's going on.

"No s-stop" His voice is louder this time and more pained.

"SAM?" still no response. "Damn it!" _What the hell am I supposed to do?_ I grab onto the side of the tub and think. _He isn't waking up, Bobby's outside, and I can't walk_. I look at the floor and to the open door and something clicks in my head. I pull myself out of the water and onto the edge of the tub. I lean forward till my hands are on the cold, hard ground and pull my tail towards my body. My tail falls to the ground with a hard 'slap' and I hiss in pain as my wounds are jarred. I reach out to the door and push it open farther, seeing brown flooring that looks dry. I take a deep breath and pull myself out of the bathroom, pushing myself forward with my tail. When I reach the brown flooring I stop, rubbing my hand along the rough, hard surface. _This is going to rub my tail raw isn't it?_

"NO!" Sam screams and I drag myself towards the closed door down the hall, ignoring the burning on the side of my tail that's being dragged along the floor and the pain in my chest.

When I reach the closed door I look up to see a round looking handle. _How did Bobby open these?_ I reach up to the cold metal and wrap my hand around it. I turn it right and left while pulling outwards but it doesn't open. _Think Dean! _I turn it left and right again but push and a moment later the door opens to show Sam thrashing on what Bobby called a bed.

"SAM!" No answer. I pull myself closer to the high bed and grab onto the side, pulling my self up while moaning in pain. I balance myself on my left arm and reach my right hand towards him. "SAM!" I shake his shoulder hard.

"NO!" he shoots up and I fall down, my body hitting the floor hard. A shooting pain goes through my tail and chest and I can't breath. Sam leans over to look at me: panic, confusion, and worry written out on his face. "Dean!" he throws the fabric over him to the side and drops down to the ground next to me. "What the hell are you doing?" he looks at my tail and gasps. He touches the part of my tail that is rubbed raw, causing me to hiss. "What were you thinking?"

"You sounded like you were in pain." He looks me in the eye.

"So you dragged yourself from the tub to wake me up and fall on your ass!" he looks mad.

"I dragged myself from the tub to make sure you were ok!" the anger that was in his eyes vanishes, and he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" he asks a moment later.

"Why would you take me into your home, clean my wounds, and treat me with kindness?" I shoot back. He looks at me like I just slapped him and he shakes his head. He snakes his arms around my back and tail and picks me up, placing me gently on top of the bed.

"Stay here." He orders, and he exits the room. He comes back a minute later with the box with the cross and a wet towel. He sits on the bed next to me and opens the box. "So stupid." He mutters, shaking his head. I lean on my arms to get a better look at him.

"So you think saving me from your father was stupid?" his head snaps up to look at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Answer the question."

"Of course not!"

"Then I don't think what I did was stupid either." He sighs and finishes cleaning my tail in silence.

"I'll be back in a minute, I gotta dry the floor off." He places the wet towel over my tail and exits the room. A few minutes later he comes back looking less angry. He sits down next to me on the bed and looks me in the eye. "How did you know which room was mine?" I roll my eyes.

"You were screaming no." his cheeks redden and I laugh lightly. He gives me a small smile.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you for worrying about me." I nod. He lifts me into his arms gently and stands up. He walks into the bathroom and sets me into the bathtub filled with fresh water gently. He sits on the side of the tub and crosses his arms.

"Are you ok?" I ask and he bites his bottom lip.

"Yeah, I've just been through some hard times lately." I nod in understanding. "Uh…thank."

"What are friends for right?" his eyes widen slightly, but he smiles.

"Yeah, what are friends for." He stands up from his seat and walks over to the door. "I'm gonna make some food, I'll bring it up in a little bit and we can eat together."

"Thanks." He exits the room, keeping the door wide open. I drop down deeper into the water till its up to my chest.

_Friends; I never thought I would ever be friends with a human… _

END OF CHAPTER 4! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! 


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Yeah the exclamation marks are necessary, don't question. Ok so I just wanted to tell you that this story only has about 4 chapters left then its done. Just thought you all should know. Now enjoy chapter 5! **

**P.S. This is dedicated to kirallie because I bothered her with all sorts of questions about her stories and she said she liked this story. YOU RULE KIRALLIE! **

**P.S.S. I decided to make it so that there was a pond by Bobby's house, I know there probably isn't but this is my story and it works out people:) **

Chapter 5. Leisure and Fear. Sams Pov.

Even though Dean never said anything we could tell that he was miserable in the bathtub; he's meant to swim freely in the ocean and now he's sitting in a bath tub. Bobby felt bad and decided that since Dean was healed we would take him to the pond that's by his salvage yard.

"What's that?" Dean asks, wiggling around in my arms while looking around the junkyard in excitement.

"Dean stop moving, I don't wanna drop you." He huffs in annoyance but stills. Bobby laughs and walks closer to the object in question.

"This is called an engine; it's what makes cars go." He explains simply, and Dean nods.

"What about that?" he asks, pointing towards a stray tire. "I see those all the time but I never knew what they were called."

"That's a car tire." I answer, tightening my grip on his tail.

Dean has been with us for two weeks and he's completely healed. A lot of what my dad….no….what _John _did to him will leave permanent scaring for the rest of his life. When I see those marks on his body I feel guilty, I mean I know I had nothing to do with any of it but it was my own father that did this to him. My father. How could he do something like this to someone like Dean?

"Sam?" Dean asks, pulling me from my thoughts. "Are you ok?" his green eyes hold concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about things." He nods, his grip around my neck tightening slightly. "Don't worry, we're almost there." As we continue out walk Dean keeps asking about different objects, finding this new would to be fascinating. But when we finally reach the pond all the excitement in Dean's eyes over the human world is replaced with love and joy for the water.

"I know it's not a huge pond but its deep." Bobby says, looking at Dean.

"It's fine." Dean says, letting go of my neck and letting his arms drop limply. I walk him over to the edge of the water and kneel down slowly. I set him on the ground and he instantly pushes himself into the water and dives down. I stand up and step back by Bobby.

"So is he going to be staying down there?" I ask, my eyes never leaving the water.

"Just wait." Bobby insists, crossing his arms over his chest. I nod my head and a minute later Dean emerges from the water with a big smile on his face.

"This is great!" he exclaims then lays on his back, pushing himself backwards with his muscular tail.

I don't know how to describe it, but watching him swimming around is just…I've never seen anything like it before. It's like he's a completely different person, like the water is giving him a new personality. He looks carefree, like all that matters is the waters energy. As he swims around, diving and surfacing, his smile gets bigger and he laughs in joy.

"Amazing isn't it?" Bobby asks a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I mean how could John hurt something like this?" Dean jumps into the air and dives back down.

"This is why I wanted to help Dean" Bobby states.

"You met him before?" Bobby shakes his head.

"No, I met a lake mermaid ten years ago though. I was hunting a shifter; it shot me in the leg and I fell into Lake Superior."

"So she helped you?" he smiles.

"Yeah, and I saw her swim. The water gives merpeople this energy the pulses through their veins, makes them feel alive." I look back to Dean and can see that it's true.

"Hey Sam!" Dean yells, swimming back towards the waters edge. I walk over to him and kneel down so we're eye level.

"Yes?" this guilty look comes into his eyes.

"Son watch…." Before Bobby can finish his warning Dean grabs on my arm and pulls me into the water. As my head surfaces I can hear laughing. I turn to glare at Dean and he gives me an innocent look.

"Jeeze Samantha, it's just a little bit of water." Dean says in between a fit of laughter.

"I tried to warn you son." Bobby states once he stops laughing. I look back to Dean.

"You know this means war right?" I push myself forward with my legs and he swims back.

"Like you can catch me bitch" his head goes under the water and a moment later he's on the other side of the pond. "Your legs are weak." I roll my eyes as I swim full force towards him.

"I'll get you eventually jerk!" he laughs and goes back under the water. I stop swimming and look under the surface, ready to attack if he tries to grab my ankle. I hear something behind me and I turn around, being greeted by a face full of water from his tail. He surfaces again and we start a full on splashing war. "Hey no fair, you have a fucking tail!"

"And that's why tails ru…" he stops splashing me and the joy in his eyes vanishes immediately, fear painting itself across his face.

"Dean?" he shakes his head and grabs onto my wrist, pulling us both back closer to Bobby.

"Shit!" Bobby yells, grabbing a gun from his pocket. I turn around and my eyes widen at seeing who it is. I pull Dean behind my back, feeling him shaking in fear.

"John." Bobby growls, pointing his gun at him. John looks at me and smiles at Dean.

"Well long time no see Dean, or should I say son?"

END OF CHAPTER 5! What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! I just wanna thank you all for your reviews, you guys rule! I also wanted you all to know that when this story is done I will be putting up another merman Dean story, I like having two different ones up at once. It won't be related to my Tail verse or this story at all and its most likely going to be about Dean and John. So yeah thank you guys! **

**P.S. Lydia: If you are reading this I just wanna let you know that I WILL be updating Wheels soon. You rule dude! The Next Chapter of Wheels will be dedicated to you for being one of the best reviewers out there. **

Chapter 6. All Is Revealed. Sam's Pov.

"**Well long time no see Dean, or should I say son?" **

John laughs and he steps forward, looking straight into Dean's eyes.

"Get back." Bobby growls, clipping the safety off of his gun. "John." Johns head whips to face Bobby and he rolls his eyes.

"I haven't been John in a long time Singer." His eyes turn yellow and I can't help but gasp. He turns his head to look at me and gives me a small smile. "What's the matter Sammy? Do you miss your real daddy?" he asks in a fake innocent tone. My grip on Dean tightens as he pulls us back even farther.

"How long?" I push out, too shocked to think properly. This is the demon that killed my family and made my life a living hell, the one that my dad had to kill, and he is possessing the one person who made it his life goal to end him.

"Oh I don't know…." He holds up his hand, doing the math with his fingers. "About a year, but I've been messing with this brain for about four years." He walks closer to the pond and crouches down, dipping his fingers into the water. "Your daddy was weak when you left for college Sammy, he was an emotional wreck." He cups a handful of water, brings his hand up, and pours it back into the pond. "He was drinking more, eating less, having nightmares about his precious Sammy being killed by something big and scary." He stands back up again. "His mind was easy to penetrate, you father is weak."

"YOU BASTARD!" I yell, feeling anger deep down inside of my chest.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." He starts to walk around the pond, Bobby's gun following him with every movement. "What did Daddy tell you about respecting your elders?"

"You're a fucking monster!" he barks a laugh and continues his slow walk around the pond.

"Oh I'm a monster? That's rich." He stops walking and looks directly at Dean. "If you should ask anyone about being a monster you should ask your brother there." He says, pointing to Dean.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KILED HIM!" I hear a noise from behind me and a cry of shock. I look behind me to see Bobby being pinned to a tree by some unseen force, the gun lying on the ground. I look back to the demon to see him crouching down, his eyes never leaving Deans.

"I feel like telling you a story about a little boy named Dean." I feel myself being pushed away from Dean until I hit the earthy side and when I open my eyes I see the merman thrashing around in the water, trying to escape some unseen cage.

"Dean was born human" the demon starts, yelling to make his voice heard over the thrashing water. "And when he was four years old he was burned alive in his house with his mother; trying to save his brother from a horrible death" He stands up from his crouched position. "When he was about to die from the burns he miraculously showed up at a beach in Florida out of thin air." Deans thrashing form moves closer to the demon. "A merman found him and couldn't handle the idea of some 'innocent' child dying so he changed him into one of their own and here he is." The demon reaches for Dean's neck and lifts him up out of the water. Dean tries to hit him with his tail but the demon isn't affected by the blows. "But you were never one of their own were you?" Dean tries to talk but the demon punches him in the face, silencing him quickly.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The demon throws Dean against a tree and walks closer to me.

"You see, the purple tail shows that he is only a half-breed, neither fully human or fully merperson." He looks back over to Dean and grins. "The merpeople in his tribe couldn't stand to look at him, they didn't understand why anyone would adopt a thing like him.

"Dean" Bobby says, "Don't listen to him!"

"Shut the fuck up old man! Now where was I? Oh yes, well anyway Dean couldn't stand those looks any longer now could you, not after over twenty years of it huh?" He asks Dean who just looks into the demons eyes; fear, sadness, and anger written in his expression. "They treated you like a monster didn't they?" Dean look up into the demons eyes, tears escaping his pain filled green orbs. "You wanted to find your other half didn't you? You wanted to understand why they wouldn't look you in the eye, why they…" I cut him off.

"What does any of this have to do with my Dad?" I ask, trying to get him off Dean. The Demon looks at me and smiles.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that your Daddy is a cockroach in this world and I wanted to play with him. When you left his mind was weakened and it was easy to penetrate his dreams, get certain thoughts into his head." He walks towards Dean and crouches down next to him. Dean tries to pull himself away but the demon grabs onto his wrist tightly enough to leave a bruise. "First I convinced him that a gargoyle was possessed by one of my followers and that he knew how to defeat me, so he tortured him for information." He chuckles. "He had that thing screaming for days. After that I hypnotized him, making him think that all untouchables were on my side." I hear a pained intake of breath from Dean before the demon releases his wrist "Then I found out that this merman, this insolent half-breed, was Dean Winchester; I had to use this opportunity." He takes hold of Dean's jaw. "I had my daughter Meg net little Dean here, knock him out, and drive him to that warehouse." He lets go of Dean's jaw and turns around to face me. "Right when your daddy saw Dean he realized that his son was alive, and right when that happened I possessed him." He taps him head a few times. "Your daddy's awake in here Sammy."

"You….." I feel nauseous; Dean has been alive all this time and forced my Dad to torture him. How could any of this happen? "You forced my Dad to torture…" I can't bring myself to say it out loud.

"Now see Sammy" the demon stands up. "This is what your father got himself into when he decided to hunt me down." He walks closer to me and smiles. "See you soon." He looks up to the sky and screams, black smoke escaping from him mouth as he drops to his knees. The smoke travels up into the sky in a large circle then flees towards the woods. The invisible force holding me vanishes and I pull myself up from the water.

"Sam!" Bobby runs over to me and crouches down. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I stand up, "Dean!" I run around the pond and drop down next to Dean. "Dean?" He looks up at me with beat red eyes; the right side of his face swelling from the punch. I try to touch his shoulder but he flinches from my touch.

"S..Son?" I look over my shoulder to see Bobby crouched over John, looking for any injuries. "Son?" Dad looks at Dean; pain and guilt burning through his eyes.

"Dean…" he cuts me off.

"I want to go back in the water Sam." He says, his gaze leaving my eyes and going to the ground. "Please." My heart breaks at his tone.

_This merman is my brother; the one I always thought was dead. _

"Yeah, sure." I touch his shoulder again, testing to see if he'll be spooked by my touch. He flinches slightly but doesn't shy away from my hand. I gently wrap my arm around his back and place my other arm under his tail and lift him up from the ground slowly.

_Dean is alive. _

As I carry Dean towards the pond Dad watches him with wide eyes, too weak to move.

_Dad was forced to torture the son he mourned for every year on November fourth; the one he thought he killed._

I place him in the water gently and he sinks below the surface instantly.

**END OF CHAPTER 6: So did you like it? hate it? let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey people! Ok so I wanna try finishing this story within the next couple of weeks, but don't worry! As I said in the last chapter I will be putting up another merman Dean story that kinda has the feeling of this one because hey, who doesn't love a sexy merman Dean? **

Chapter 7. Surfacing. Sams Pov. 

"Dad?" I knock at the bedroom door, waiting for an answer. "Dad?"

"Yeah Sam" the soft reply comes a moment later.

"I've got a sandwich for you." I look at him and sigh, placing the plate on top of the dresser.

It's been three days since everything happened and thing's have been tense. I mean Dean, my brother, is alive! A part of the Winchester family that we thought burned to death is alive and no one will talk about it; Dean won't come out of the water for anybody, and Dad won't leave his bedroom.

"Dad you need to eat something." I state, sitting next to him on the bed. He sighs and looks at me with tired eyes.

"How's Dean?" he asks, a look of desperation in his eyes.

"I don't know, he won't come out of the water." He nods, his focus going back to the window. The window in this room looks out towards the direction of the pond and Dad's been looking out of it the whole time, hoping that he could catch a glimpse of Dean.

"Dad, you cant keep trying to avoid everything." He doesn't look at me but I know he's listening. "Dean is alive…" he cuts me off.

"Yeah he's alive and I fucking tortured him." I shut my eyes, trying to hold the tears back.

This whole situation is fucked up! Why did this all have to happen to our family? Why did the Demon attack us? Why did Mom have to die? Why did the demon force Dad to torture Dean? Why us?

"Dad, sitting here won't solve anything." He turns to face me.

"Yeah?" his eyes show a mix of pain and anger. "And what do you suppose I do?" He questions.

"Try talking to him!" I insist, and he laughs humorlessly.

"Oh that's a great idea!" he says sarcastically. "I TORTURED him Sam! The first time I saw my son" his voice breaks at the word, "I caused him pain. How can I just go out there and expect him to not be afraid of me?" I clench my hand into a fist to stop me from screaming at him.

"You didn't do it Dad." I say calmly after a moment of silence. "Yes it was your body but YOU didn't do any of it." I stand up and turn to face him. "That is my brother out there Dad; we can't keep avoiding this." With that said I leave the room, closing the door behind me. I take a deep breath before walking down the stairs. _We are going to talk Dean even if I have to jump into the pond and drag you out of there. _

I storm out of the house and in the direction of the pond; kicking my shoes off onto the porch as I do. I left this all alone for too long; giving everyone space didn't help anything at all. A moment later I am standing at the waters edge, looking down to see if I can see him.

"Dean? We need to talk." I say, knowing perfectly well that he can hear me. "You can't keep ignoring the world!" still no answer. "Don't make me dive in there." I threaten, glaring into the water. I see a ripple in the water to the right and I watch as his head slowly surfaces. His eyes are clouded over with emotions that I cant read and the anger in my body dies down.

"What?" he asks, his voice rough from not using it in three days.

"Can we talk?" he bites his bottom lip nervously for a few seconds before nodding. He swims closer to me and I can see the black and blue finger prints around Deans neck where the Demon grabbed him. He stops three feet in front of me and looks up into my eyes. I sit down so I am more level with him before speaking.

"You're a Winchester" I state dumbly, not knowing what to say exactly. His gaze falters to the water while he nods. We are silent for a few minutes, letting a small stupid fact sink in. _I had this whole thing planned better in my head. _"You're not dead." I say with a small grin. His gaze goes back to my eyes and he cocks his head to the side in confusion. "I mean we always thought you were dead, that you died with Mom."

"I thought you all died too." He says quietly. We are silent once again, letting the awkwardness sink in.

"I seriously had this whole conversation planned out better." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"I understand." He tries to give me a small grin that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "We just found out that we are family and we don't know what to say." I nod.

"Yeah." I lean forward on my knees.

"Dean?" a new voice says, and we look to the side to see Dad. The smile on Deans face vanishes and he starts to swim back.

"Dean wait don't…" I start to say, trying to stop him from hiding, but Dad cuts me off.

"Sam he has all right to be scared of me." Dean stops swimming backwards when his back hits the edge. "Can I just talk to you?" Dean looks to me, silently asking me if its safe. I give him a small, sad, smile and nod; my heart breaking at the idea of him being afraid of his own father. He gives a small nod, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Dean." Dad licks his lips, nervous about what to say to his long lost son. "I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling right now." He stops looking at me; _am I doing this right?_ His eyes read, and I nod. "I am so sorry for what I did to you, I feel sick every time I even think about it." he closes his eyes for a moment. "I tried to fight him, just get enough control to stop it, but he was too strong. I…" he slowly drops to his knees so he's almost eye level with Dean. "I know you won't ever be able to forgive me but…" he swallows. "You know the minute I saw you before the demon possessed me I knew it was you instantly; you wanna know how?" Deans eyes slowly travel up to Dads. "It was your eyes, your moms' eyes." A small, sad, smile comes onto his face. "You look just like her." He stares at Dean for a few minutes, not saying anything.

"I…I have my son back." Dean looks into my…no…our Dads eyes with a sad expression in his eyes. A lone tear escapes from his eye and he closes them, going back under the water.

"Dean!" I exclaim, trying to get my brother back.

"Sam, just give it some time." Dad says, and I turn to face him. "This is a lot for anyone to handle, he deserves time to think." I reluctantly nod, looking back into the water before standing up.

"We'll come back later…big brother."

END OF CHAPTER 7! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!

P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes but its 3:30 AM and I wanna sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Hiya people! This story is getting closer to the end! What will happen?**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Lydia. I don't know if she reads this story but since she's going to be in a hospital this week I think she deserves a little bit of love people. HOPE EVERYTHING GOES OK LYDIA! *Hugs!* **

Chapter 8. Legs. Sam's Pov.

As Bobby walks back into the house the next day me and Dad confront him right when he steps into the kitchen.

"Did he talk to you?" Dad asks anxiously. Bobby sighs before nodding, a sad look in his eyes.

"What did he say?" I ask, hopping that it wasn't bad. Bobby jerks his head to the kitchen table for us to sit down.

"When you saw Dean yesterday did you notice him looking different?" he asks once we sit at the table. I make eye contact with Dad before answering.

"He looked tired…" I trailed off, not knowing what he was getting at.

"So you know that I told you merpeople can live without water but they would get really sick?" I nod for him to continue. "Well it's the same with other water sources; he's an ocean merman, he belongs in the sea." Bobby explains.

"So Deans been in fresh water too long and is starting to get sick?" Dad asks, looking slightly upset.

"He's starting to get really lethargic and after he ate the food I gave him he threw it up." He takes his ball cap off and rubs his head. "He's been feeling like this for a while."

"How long is a while?" I ask, tapping my fingers on the table nervously.

"About a week."

"Why didn't he say anything!" I yell.

"Sam." Dad warns.

"It wasn't bad until two days ago. He just brushed it off as some human cold or something." Bobby explains. I bit my bottom lip and look down to the table.

This isn't how things were supposed to turn out; out of all the hardships in our lives we were supposed to finally be a family again. I know it would have been difficult with Dean being a merman but we would have figured it out. We were going to make this whole demon torturing Dean a thing in the past and start out fresh. We would find someplace to next to a lake or something and make a home base like Bobby. We were going to be there for each other and love each other.

"How are we going to get him there Bobby?" Dad asks, breaking the long silence. I bring my head to look at Bobby. "It's going to be hard to drive a merman in the back seat of the impala over several states till we get to an ocean." Bobby leans back in his chair and sighs.

"I know of this potion that can give a merperson legs for three days and when time runs out the tail returns." He puts his cap back on and crosses his arms over is chest. "I looked it up when he first came here because we needed to figure out a way to bring him back to his home sometime. I have the ingredients and it should only take an hour to make." I nod, standing out of my chair.

"Son where are you going?" Dad asks. I turn to face him and shrug my shoulders.

"I'm going to talk to him while Bobby makes this potion; better now then later right?"

"Do you need help with the potion Bobby?" Dad asks. Bobby shakes his head no. "I'm going with you son."

As we walk towards the pond we see Dean lying on the ground in the sun with the end of his tail in the water; a pile of vomit several feet away from him. Now that Bobby mentioned it I can notice how sick Dean looks; his skin is so pale and it looks like he lost some weight.

"Dean?"He slowly turns his head towards us and opens his eyes. "What are you doing out of the water?" he licks his lips before talking.

"I was cold; the suns really warm." I crouch down next to him and touch his shoulder lightly. He leans into the warmth of my hand and my heart breaks a little.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were sick Dean?" Dad asks, crouching down next to me. Dean looks towards him but avoids making eye contact.

"I didn't know what was going on; I didn't think it was this bad." He answers. Unlike yesterday there is no fear in his eyes; I don't know if it's from exhaustion or he has forgiven Dad but I hope he doesn't go back to fearing him again.

"We're going to bring you back to the ocean so you can get better." Dad explains, looking like he wants to comfort Dean in some way but not knowing how.

"How?" he asks.

"Bobby's making something that will give you legs for a few days." I explain and lean back a little when Dean glares at me.

"Find another way." He bites out. I look at Dad to see his eyes widen in surprise at the venom in his voice. "I don't care if I'm not in water on the way there just find another way."

"Dean there is no other way…" Dean cuts me off.

"Of course there is! I got to that warehouse somehow and you brought me here in the back of a car."

"Dean," Dad starts, "you're sick. The faster we get you to the ocean the faster you'll get better. We could come up with a lot of other ways to get you there but it would take us a while to move you and you'd be miserable."

"I don't want to take a potion." Dean argues after a few moments of silence, looking down at the grass. "What if something goes wrong and I'm stuck with…legs forever?"

"Son." Dean looks up at Dad and I feel like smiling; he actually looking him in the eye! "I promise you that nothing will go wrong and when three days pass you will get your tail back." Dads hand jerks slightly, then he moves to touch Dean's arm lightly. Dean flinches at the touch but doesn't pull away. "I know you don't trust me right now, but trust that I won't lie to you about this." Dean bites his bottom lip nervously, looking at the hand on his arm then back up to his eyes.

"I don't want to trust you at all, but for some reason I feel like I should." Dad breathes a sigh of relief and smiles.

"Then go with that feeling." His smile drops and he licks his dry lips. "I am so sorry son."

"I know." Dean say quietly. "I…I'll take the potion." He looks behind my shoulder and swallows nervously. I look behind me to see Bobby walking towards us with a cup in one hand and a towel in the other.

"I got it made faster then I thought I would." Bobby states, crouching down on the other side of Dean. "Did they explain to you what's going on?" Dean nods. "Do you want to take it?" Dean looks over to me before answering.

"Yes." Bobby places the blanket on the ground and wraps his arm around Deans shoulders, bringing his upper body off the ground. He places the glass filled with bluish slime in Dean's hands and gives a sheepish smile.

"It's going to taste like shit." He explains; Dean looks into the glass and grimaces in disgust. "But the good thing is you don't have to drink the whole thing; just one small sip then it should start working." Dean nods. He brings the glass up to his mouth and takes a sip, barely holding it down. As he pulls the glass away his hands start to shake so I grab the glass before he can drop it.

"Dean?" I ask in concern.

"I-it burns." The muscles in his body contract as he throws his head back and yells in pain. "MAKE IT STOP!" I take his hand in mine and give it a comforting squeeze.

"It'll stop soon Dean I promise." I say, praying to God that I'm right. I look down to his tail to see the transformation.

His purple tail gets lighter and lighter until it's skin color; the scales vanish and flesh appearing. When Dean screams at the top of his lungs I hear a sound of bone cracking and it feels like my stomach jumps to my throat.

"Is there something you can do?" Dad yells to Bobby over Deans screaming, rubbing Deans forearm in an attempt to comfort him.

"No, it has to run its course!" I look Dad in the eyes to see pain from watching his son being tortured again, and I can only imagine how sick he feels right now.

Dean's tail starts to split into two and before I know it his tail is replaced by two legs. I look up slightly then look to the ground; grabbing the blanket Bobby brought and putting it over his lap to give him some covering.

"Son?" Dad asks when Deans screaming is replaced with heavy breathing. "Are you ok?" Dean nods. He looks at his legs with wide eyes, taking his hand and rubbing it along his outer thigh.

"Do you want to try standing?" I ask, looking into his eyes. He nods again and we all grab onto his upper body, pulling him up. Once he's fully standing I take the blanket and wrap it around his shoulders, letting it fall around his body and stopping right above his knees. Dean looks down at the ground and back up to me, a look of question in his eyes.

"What do I do now?" He asks after a moment.

"Wanna try taking a step?" He nods. Bobby, Dad and me all reposition our hold around him; not wanting him to fall down.

"Bring your right foot out and shift your weight." Dad explains. Shakily, Dean brings his right foot out but when he steps on it his legs give out.

"Wow." We take in his weight and bring him up again. "Maybe I should just carry you in; you're probably weak from the transformation." He nods and I lift him up into my arms. He rests his head on my shoulder and closes his eyes as I walk inside with Bobby and Dad closely following me.

_Was this a mistake? _

End of chapter 8! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! Ok so this story has about 4 more chapters before it's over, but NEVER FEAR PEOPLE! I have 2 chapters of a new merman Dean story up. It's called Cirque du Mer and I hope you guys read it:) **

**Thank you all for your support with this story, it's because of you mighty fine people that I love writing this story. **

Chapter 9. Problems. Deans Pov.

"Are you doing ok Dean?" Bobby asks, looking at me through what Sam called a rear view mirror. I nod my head then lean my forehead into the cold glass of the window.

I hate this! I hate having legs; I hate being human. When I was growing up I always wondered what legs were like but I never actually wanted to find out first hand. I feel trapped inside my own body like this and I've only had legs for about five hours! How can I live like this for three days?

"Dean do you want Bobby to pull over?" Sam asks from beside me, placing a gentle hand on my arm. "You're looking a little pale dude."

"I'm fine Sam; the faster you get me home the better I'll be." I close my eyes and think of the ocean water; of how it feels along my tail, along my skin, in my veins…

"Dean it's almost midnight." Bobby says several minutes later. "I'm gonna get us to a motel so we can get some rest."

"What's a motel?" I ask, never hearing the word before.

"It's a place where people who are traveling can stay." John explains from the front seat, and I open my eyes to look at him. "Are you feeling any better?" I shake my head.

"No, not really." Sadness flashes through his eyes.

"Well you're still a merman Dean, you're still affected by not being in salt water." Bobby explains. I lick my dry lips while wrapping my arms around my body.

"You cold?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." They put me in human clothes; boxers, sweatpants, t-shirt, and a jacket they told me but even after all of this I'm still freezing.

"Here" He takes of his jacket and wraps it around me. "This should help till we get to the motel."

"Why are we even stopping?" I ask.

"We all need to get some rest Dean, especially you. Don't worry, we'll drive longer tomorrow." John says. The car stops in front of a building and Bobby opens the door.

"Wait here." He gets out of the car and walks away.

"So this is a motel?" I ask and they nod. "It looks like shit if you ask me." They laugh and I cant help but chuckle.

"Yeah well we don't really go for all the fancy hotels with the room service and crazy shit like that." Sam explains with a laugh. Bobby comes back to the car a few minutes later and opens the trunk. "I guess our rooms close by." Sam gets out of the car and walks around to the other side to help me out. Once I'm standing up I take a hesitant step forward and when I don't fall down I look up.

"That's it Dean!" John exclaims with a huge smile on his face. I take a few more steps forward before my legs buckle under me and Sam catches me.

"Well that was better then before." I say once I'm standing again. John comes over the me and quickly pats me on the shoulder.

"You still did good son."

I feel uncomfortable around John. I know now that it wasn't _him_ that actually tortured me but it was still his body that did it. I can see it in his eyes that he feel guilty about everything that he was forced to do and now that I know that he's actually my father everything has changed.

I always believed that my birth family was killed, I remember seeing them dying in my dreams and I always thought I was alone. Now that they are here and very much alive I don't really know what's real anymore.

"Just a second Dean." Bobby ways as he opens a red door with a number sixteen on it. Sam leads me to a bed and I drop down instantly.

"Are you nauseous?" John asks as he drops the bags onto the floor.

"A bit." I've been fighting the urge to throw up all day but it's gotten worse since I stood up a moment ago. Sam grabs a container from the floor and hands it to me.

"It's called a trash bin, if you feel like throwing up do it in there." He explains as he sits next to me and I cant help but lean into the warmth of his body. I bend over the trash bin and rock back and forth, closing my eyes to block out my surroundings. "Bobby he's getting worse."

"He'll do better with a good nights sleep in a be.." Bobby's voice is cut off by some loud ringing noise. "Who the hell is calling me at midnight?" he asks. "Hello?" I hear the door open and close again.

"What was that?" I ask when the nausea lets up a few minutes later.

"The thing that ringed is called a cell phone; people can call others from far distances." John says while taking the trash bin from my hands. He sets it back onto the ground and crouches down in front of me. "I am so sorry about all of this Dean." I sigh.

"You don't need to be sorry." The door opens again and Bobby comes back into the room looking pale. "Bobby?"

"Um that was Caleb." He says, his voice sounding odd. "You're not gonna like this one bit."

"What did he say Bobby?" John asks while standing up, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Caleb and a couple other hunters have been monitoring demonic activity for a while and in the last few days there have been a lot of electrical storms in all the cities along the coast." Johns expression goes hard.

"Are you telling me that the demons know we're trying to get Dean home?" Bobby nods.

"I don't know how the fuck they know but the bastards know that Dean took the legs potion."

"How do you know that?" Sam asks, sounding angry.

"Because all of the storms are in areas that take three or less days to get to from South Dakota."

Why is this happening? Before any of this shit started I never dealt with demons or any other supernatural being. Why now? What is so special about us that they are putting so much effort in to ruining our lives?

"God damn it!" John yells, hitting the wall with his fist.

"Bobby?" everyone looks at me, "you're saying that these demons are making it so we have to fight them?" he nods. "What the fuck are we supposed to do?"

"I honestly don't know son."

END OF CHAPTER 9! Dun dun dun cliff hanger! What do you guys think will happen next? So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! Thank you all so much for all of you who read this story, who review this story, and add this story to their alerts and favorites lists. It is because of you people that this story is this long. Now without further ado here is chapter 10!**

Chapter 10. Good or Backfire. Deans Pov.

We have been in South Carolina for four hours and as we continue to drive closer to the ocean I feel an energy flowing through my veins that I only feel when I'm in the water.

"We're going to be there soon aren't we?" I ask, looking out the window at the passing trees.

"We should be there in about thirty minutes." John answers from the drivers seat.

"And the potion?" I ask, looking at Bobby. He turns to face me.

"It should wear off in about an hour." I smile and close my eyes, leaning my head on the window.

It's been about three days since I was turned into this…human thing….and I just want to get my tail back and dive into the water. But even though I wanna be myself again I'm worried about Bobby, Sam, and John. I don't want to lose my family now that I finally found it but how are we gonna stay together? I don't want to be human and they can't stay here with me.

"Fuck!" John exclaims some time later and I feel the car slowly start to stop. I open my eyes to see cars lined up in front of us.

"What's going on?" I ask Sam. He looks me in the eye and shrugs.

"I honestly don't know, but it can't be good." A man in blue clothing comes to Johns window and knocks on the glass.

"What's going on officer?" John asks after he opens the window.

"There was an accident a few miles ahead. We're only letting emergency's go through. You're gonna have to turn around." The 'officer' explains.

"Thank you." Bobby says. The officer nods his head and walks away as John rolls the window up.

"The fuckers won't give up will they?" John mumbles as he backs the war away from the line up.

"Do you think the demons did this Dad?" Sam asks a moment later, grabbing onto the front seats.

"That was the only direct road to the ocean in this town." Is Johns only answer as he turns into a town. "We're don't have much choice now." He says a while later as he pulls the impala to a stop. He turns the engine off and faces me, a look of regret in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Dean." I shake my head.

"I agreed to be part of this." He nods and gets out of the car. He opens my door and reaches his hand out hesitantly. I give him a slight smile and grab onto his hand. His eyes light up as he pulls me up and he pats me on the shoulder once I'm standing.

"You got it?" he asks, pointing to my feet, and I nod.

"I think I've got it." he lets go of me and walks to the trunk of the Impala.

"You know you didn't have to agree to this." Sam whispers once he's standing next to me. I look him in the eye and shrug my shoulders.

"I kinda had to Sam."

"But you're sick…" I cut him off.

"I'm feeling better now that I'm closer to the water." I say, pulling the sweatshirt closer to my body. It's not a complete lie; I do feel better, just not enough to actually wanna run around with what Sam called a 'gun'. John comes over to us carrying four identical looking guns and I will myself to stop leaning against the car.

"Here." He hand me one of the guns and I look down at it, the metal feeling cold in my hands. John see's the nervous look in my eyes with an off expression on his face and squeezes my shoulder gently. "Don't worry, that's not the real Colt," I nod and tuck the gun away inside of my sweatshirt.

"So I looked in the map and there should be a beach about half a mile that way." Sam says, pointing towards the east.

"And how long till the potion wears off?" John asks.

"About twenty minutes." Bobby answers looking at his watch. "We should make it there with a few minutes to spare as long as we don't have too much trouble with demons." He nods to us and we start to walk towards the east; John and Bobby in front of me and Sam behind me.

We came up with this plan in the motel room two nights ago for if we couldn't get to the ocean easily. We drive as close to it as we can and walk the rest of the way, each of us holding a Colt. Apparently one of these Colts can kill anything supernatural and it's the only thing that can kill the bastard that tore my family apart.

"What was that noise?" I ask, stopping in my tracks.

"What noise?" Sam asks, looking around us.

"I don't know…" I'm cut off by the sound of applauding from behind us.

"Well well well look who we have here?" A man with a big smile on his face comes out from the shadows. "If it isn't the Winchesters all reunited again." He closes his eyes blue eyes then opens them again to reveal yellow. The others are pulled down to the ground and I'm pushed back by some unseen force. He pulls the guns from their hands and throws them behind him, but leaves mine alone. _He probably doesn't know I have it. _

"Why do you even care if Dean goes back to the ocean or not?" Sam asks. "He hasn't done anything!" the demon laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh Sammy boy, you don't know anything do you?" The demon walks closer to me and I walk away slowly, silently thanking John for teaching me how to walk better. "No you don't know what's going on." I tighten my grip on the gun in my hand.

"When I talked to you last I said that I only did this to mess with your father, but I also did it for my own gain." My back hits a wall and I stop moving.

"What do you mean asshole?" John bites out, trying to fight the force holding him down.

"Well I wanted Sam of course, but the only real way to get to him was through his brother." I start to feel a slight tingle in my legs and I bite my bottom lip. _Please not now!_

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks, looking at me with comforting eyes. "I didn't even know he existed till a few days ago." The demon laughs, throwing his head back.

"Oh Sammy Sammy Sammy." The demon gives me one final look before turning around to look at Sam. "Even though you hate to admit it you are just like your father." He crouches down in front of him. "You always had a feeling that Deano here was alive, and I know you would have done anything to find your brother, even give yourself to me." He stands up and turns to face me. "You've been having visions, haven't you Sammy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam states almost hesitantly. I feel a shooting pain go through my body that brings me to my knees. I make sure the gun is tucked away safely in my pocket before I bring my hands down to the ground to support my weight.

"You saw this didn't you Sammy?" The demon grabs onto my hair and yanks my head up. "You've been seeing flashes of this for the last few days but you didn't understand what it meant." I scream as I feel bones in my legs breaking and re-shifting to form a tail and the demon lets my head go.

"T-that was just a dream!" Sam exclaims, looking panicked.

"Those were visions Sammy boy. You had the same visions before your little Jessica died too." _Wait….I'm going to die?_ "How did your dreams of this moment end?" I hear my pants ripping and I look down to see my legs coming together.

"Hold on Dean, it'll be over soon!" Bobby sooths, knowing how much pain I am in.

"How do they end Sam?" the demon steps up to Sam and grabs his head.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOY!" John yells, struggling even harder against the unseen force.

The pain in my body begins to wear off and a single thought runs through my head; protect Sam. I pull the gun out of my pocket and point it at the demon. _Please have me shoot the thing! _I pull the safety clip back just like Bobby told me to do and I pulled the trigger. A deafening bang goes through the gun as something is shot out off it and the next thing I see is the demons head jolting back slightly. A wave that looks like lightning goes through his head as he falls motionless to the ground. I fall back against the wall as I watch the others stand up, dropping the gun to the ground. John looks from the demon to me and gives me a small smile.

"You did it Son."

**END OF CHAPTER 10! SO what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! There are only 2 more chapters and then this story will be done!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: So people, this story is coming to an end. This will be the last regular chapter and then after this there will be a short epilogue. I wanna thank you guys for reading this story, reviewing this story, adding this story to different lists, and for giving me the drive to write this story. You all deserve virtual hugs…HUGGING!...**

Chapter 11. Goodbye. Deans Pov.

I had the actual Colt all along. John realized that the Demon wouldn't expect me to carry it so he gave it to me. Because of this I was able to kill the thing that destroyed our lives, but for some reason I'm not feeling happy or relieved.

I want to be in the ocean more than anything, but I don't want to lose my family. Bobby, Sam, and hell even John, have made me feel like I belong and that I'm not some outcast; I am a creature in their eyes yet they treat me like their equal. Growing up all of the other merpeople treated me like a lesser being because I wasn't born with a tail but now I feel important.

"Home." I whisper as Sam carries me to the waters edge. I feel the ocean breeze on my body and I breath in deeply, closing my eyes and relaxing.

"Almost there Dean." Sam says, his grip on me tightening.

Sam walks into the water and when the water reaches his waist he slowly lowers my body down. Energy goes through my body and I feel stronger. He lets go of my body and I sink down to the sea floor. I lay there for a few minutes and I start to feel normal again, not sick or cold or anything. I open my eyes too see Sam and Bobby standing waist high in the water, watching me with happy expressions. I push mysef up from the sea floor and my head surfaces instantly.

"You feeling better?" Bobby asks and I give him a big smile.

"Yes!" I flop back into the water and the others laugh. I swim back a few feet and spread my arms out along the surface of the water.

"So this is where you grew up?" John asks, looking out into the horizon.

"Well not right here, I grew up down by Florida." He nods. "God can you feel it?" I ask a moment later.

"Feel what?" Sam asks.

"Feel how the water flows through your veins. How the waters rhythm makes you relax. How its pulse makes you feel alive?" Sam shakes his head no and I chuckle. "Well you're weird." Sam laughs.

"Oh yeah, says the one with the girly tail!" I splash him with water and he puts his arms up in mock defense.

"Hey this is a very awesome and manly tail thank you very much." I defend; John looks amused and Bobby just shakes his head. I look back out to the horizon and my heart aches a little bit. I want to swim in the ocean but I don't want to leave my family either. I know that I have to leave them and I guess the sooner I leave the less heart ache there will be.

I swim over to Bobby and pull him into a hug, making him bend down to reach him fully.

"Thank you for everything Bobby." I say in his ear, and he squeezes me tightly.

"Theres nothing to thank Son." I pull back and see his eyes starting to tear up. I look at Sam and give him a small smile, opening my arms. He gives me a small sad smile in return and comes over to me, lifting me up out of the water and into a hug. He squeezes me tightly and I fight the tears that want to fall.

"Love you little brother." He chokes on a sob and I laugh lightly. "Way to take this like a man Samantha." He laughs and sets me back down into the water.

"Love you too big brother." I look over to John and see nervousness in his eyes. He's about five feet behind the others and I wish he would get over his guilt. I know I can never forget what happened to me, but I forgive him. I swim over to him and sit on my tail looking up at him.

"Hey Dad." His eyes widen slightly at the name then he gives me a big smile. I grab onto his wrist and give it a gentle squeeze. He looks at my hand then pulls me into his arms.

"I am so sorry Son." He chokes out and I pat him on the back.

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for." He holds me for a few moments then sets me back down. "I love you Dad." He wipes away his tears and nods.

"Love you too Son." I swim back away from them and then stop when we are all about ten feet apart. I give them all one last big smile before diving into the water and swimming down deeper, away from the only true family I have.

**END OF CHAPTER! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! The epilogue will be up within the next few days so don't worry, you guys won't have to wait too long. **

**P.S. I have a poll up with a new story idea. Please review this chapter and vote on da poll. THANKS! **


	12. Epilogue

**LAST AUTHORS NOTE IN CAPTURED!: You guys didn't really think I would give this a sad ending did you?**

**P.S. I know nothing about boats so if I say something wrong about a specific detail about a boat then please forgive me. **

Epilogue. Johns Pov. One Year Later.

"How the hell did you get this boat Bobby?" Sam asks as he leans over the railing.

"I helped out this rich guy and his wife a few years back. He said he wanted to repay me somehow and when I told him that we needed a boat he was more than happy to get it." I chuckle.

"A boat? This is more like a fucking mini cruise ship dude." Bobby laughs and I look out onto the horizon.

It's been a year since I've seen my Son and I cant wait to be reunited, the Winchester family finally being able to be together again. We bought an old fixer upper house by the ocean in Cedar Key Florida and we decided to become like Bobby, having a job and a permanent home while still going on occasional hunts. Bobby was able to get me a social security card and birth certificate so I could have a clean slate and I start my job at the garage on Tuesday. While I'm working Sam will be going to college at the local university on a full scholarship, finally getting to fulfill his dream of becoming a lawyer

"Is this it?" I ask as Bobby slows the boat.

"Dean said that he lived here." He says as he makes the boat come to a full stop. We all walk out onto the deck and look out onto the blue ocean water. "

"DEAN!" Sam shouts, walking to the edge of the deck. He sits down so his legs are in the water and he continues to shout Deans name.

"What if we don't find him Bobby? What if he migrated or something?"

"Well then we'd…" He cut off by Sam screaming in shock and being pulled into the water.

"SAM!" I run to the edge of the deck and look into the water. A moment later a hand shoots out of the water and grabs onto my ankle, making me loose my balance and fall into the water. I open my eyes in the water and am met by bright green eyes and my breath is caught in my throat; Dean. I swim up to the surface and watch as Dean and Sam surface a few seconds later.

"Dad!" Dean exclaims, and I pull him into my arms. "I never thought I'd see you again." I kiss the top of his head and pull away.

"You cant get rid of a Winchester that easily Son." Arms wrap around Dean from behind and he is pulled into Sams embrace.

"Sammy!" Dean laughs.

"God I missed you Dean." Sam states as he squeezes Deans body.

"Let your brother go ya idjit and let me see my nephew!" Bobby hollers then jumps into the water, surfacing a moment later.

"Bobby!" Deans pulls himself away from Sam and swims over to Bobby, being pulled into his arms instantly.

"Good to see you Son." Dean pulls away a moment later and looks at me again.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're living on the coast now, we wanted to be a family again." His eyes widen.

"But why…" Sam cuts him off.

"We've been apart for most of our lives Dean, we cant loose each other again."

"You guys…" I see the trace of tears in his eyes and I know deep down that I did the right thing. Sam splashes him and laughs.

"Look who's the girl now Deana." Dean mock glares and splashes Sam with his purple tail.

"Oh it is so on human!" Dean lunges towards a laughing Sam and they start to wrestle.

"They defiantly are brothers." Bobby says with an amused look on his face. I watch them for a while before answering.

"Yeah, they are." My sons continue to splash each other and I cant help but smile.

My family is back together again; all is right with the world.

**THE END!**


End file.
